


Purrfect Presents Perfect Parents

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cat Lover Rodney, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam surprises Rodney with a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect Presents Perfect Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! :)

Rodney heard the chime of his door. He got up reluctantly from his work on his laptop and made his way over to answer it. To his surprise Sam was there, smiling at him. 

"Sam?" He blinked. "What are you doing here?" 

"Good to see you too McKay.."

"Well.. I mean aren't you suppose to be on the Phoenix?" He asked gesturing to her vaguely. 

"Yeah. Actually it's called the Hammond now." Sam replied sadly. 

"Oh right.." 

"That's why I'm here actually.." 

Rodney gave her a confused look. 

"Now that I'm in Command and will be off in space for most of the time well... I need someone to look after Schrödinger.." 

Rodney frowned. "Sorry?" 

"Schrödinger. My cat." Sam picked up the pet carrier she had placed beside the door. She presented it.

Rodney's eyes were instantly hooked on the orange haired furred feline. 

"Hey there little guy." He smiled peering into the cage at the Tabby.  
Suddenly he felt a pang of sadness. He was reminded of his own cat he had to leave back home when he left for the expedition. He had missed the company of a cat at his side. His eyes swept over the Tabby with affection at the thought of his own, then looked up at Sam suddenly understanding. "Wait so you mean.." He pointed to himself. 

"I heard you like cats and well.. I don't know who else to give him to.." Sam replied looking thoughtfully to the side as Rodney opened the cage. "Jack is more a dog person, Daniel's allergic, and Teal'c always traveling between seeing his family and being at the base.. So.. Merry Christmas McKay." 

Rodney's eyes brightened and he smiled as he picked Schrödinger up. "So I get to keep him?" 

Sam tilted her head. "Well.. I will be coming back to check on him.." 

Rodney walked into his room and sat down on his bed with Schrödinger on his lap. Sam followed him in.  
Rodney shook his head as he petted the cat. "Of course. Visit as often as you like."  
He then look up at Sam with the look in his eyes like he had an idea. "We can be cat co-parents!" 

Sam stared at Rodney for a moment as he looked down at Schrödinger and stared baby talking to the Tabby and petting him, causing Schrödinger to purr up a storm. 

"Who's the prettiest kitty?.. Well Einstein was. But your a pretty close first. Definitely second.. Oh, Einstein was my cat, but he's not mine anymore.. My neighbour has him.. Maybe some day we can visit him so he knows he has a new brother. Won't that be fun?" 

"Well um.." Sam pointed to the door behind her. "I have to go..." 

"Mmm hmm.. Oh uh thanks." Rodney didn't bother to look up at her as he continued to bond with Schrödinger. 

Sam nodded her head warily and left to the chatter of Rodney's voice with her cat. 

She suddenly felt like she had made a mistake. Like maybe if she ever wanted Schrödinger back if her Command ends she might have to sign for some sort of cat child custody. You never know with McKay. He's just weird that way.


End file.
